


My Little Cockroach

by spacioussmuthut



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Bottom Black Hat, Flugs' sex drive is so fucking high he couldn't fly a plane to reach it, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, humiliation fetish, very mild Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacioussmuthut/pseuds/spacioussmuthut
Summary: Flug has a secret humiliation fetish he's been trying to hide his whole life. Black Hat finds out and tries to give him the kind of relationship he's been yearning for.





	My Little Cockroach

**Author's Note:**

> After a year of forced hiatus I'm back, and with more paperhat to boot. Sorry if it feels off, not writing for so long made me a bit rusty.  
> Comments and concrit are much appreciated!

Flug loved his fucking job. 

He got to use his brain and his hands, inventing new things to sell to ruin the day of some asshole Hero somewhere, and actually got paid and  _very well_ at that. 

His work place was hectic and confusing but it gave him chances to indulge in petty violence against his co-worker, sating deeper urges he’d been holding back most of his life. And he was a known and respected scientist in the vast Villain community to boot. He thanked his stars that this opportunity had come to him. For once in his life he was stable, secure, and able to believe in a future for himself. He hadn’t even needed to burn an identity in years. 

And yet so many people thought he hated working for Black Hat Organization. 

He gets it- he’s a scrawny nerd so people automatically assume he’s a weak and terrified pushover. He also knows that’s partly true. But the amount of Heroes who try to ‘rescue’ him is extremely annoying. All because Black Hat is a psychopath monster. Or some kind of fucked up god or alien. He still isn’t quite sure what Black Hat is. 

 No one can really stand to be around Black Hat for too long. Side effects include sweating, paranoia, vomiting, hallucinations, heart attacks, mild psychosis, bleeding from the eyes ears and mouth, and suicidal thoughts. It was something he was made of, or maybe an aura he gave off. Whatever it was, it affected people in very bad ways, and gave him a horrific reputation. 

Everyone assumes that if you’re near him it’s because he’s keeping you hostage. Why would you voluntarily stay with something like that? 

But Flug hadn’t been a hostage anywhere in a long time, and it was actually  _because_ of Black Hat. No one would ever dare to steal his prized scientist, It would be a death wish. Not because Flug had any particular meaning to Black Hat, he’s pretty sure no one does, it’s only because Black Hat doesn’t take any kind of slight lightly. He once turned a child inside out because he glared at him. True evil doesn’t like to be fucked with. 

One thing people assume that  _is_ correct, however, is that he’s terrified of the man. Flug doesn’t know if it’s possible not to be. Even Demencia is afraid of him, regardless of her obsessive infatuation. 

Black Hat is a truly awful person, to everyone. That’s just how he is. He doesn’t just inspire fear, however. He truly believes that everyone and everything is beneath him (and he may well be correct) and that he can treat anything however he wants. The way he conducts himself around other people is full of complete disrespect paired with pompousness and pure rage. Nearly every word he breathes to other living things is meant to insult, degrade, humiliate, or intimidate. 

But that just lets Flug indulge in what was, for him, a long forbidden pleasure. Every insult, every threat, every stab at his ego and self-worth went directly to his  _cock_. 

Black Hat’s deep, rough voice flaying him alive, slicing him through to the bone. It was the most sublime torture. 

Long before he met Black Hat he’d created a slip to put himself in so he could have an erection in public without anyone being able to notice. It was necessary with the amount of verbal abuse and humiliation he’d received his whole life. He put it on every morning, and took it off and washed it every night. 

And for a long time that was enough. 

But not when he was around Black Hat. 

After only a month of working for Black Hat he’d almost came in his pants  _seven times_. And that was even  _with_ him running off to rub one out in secret a few times a day. It was so much more stimulation then he was used to. 

To be honest, he was curious about what would happen if he were to come in his pants in the middle of a live advertisement being viewed by millions around the world, while Black Hat screamed and cursed at him. He jerked it to the thought often, but wasn’t willing to lose his job and all credibility just for a good orgasm. Money was something he needed. 

So he spent his free time developing a suppressant. He still fell victim to pesky, random erections when Black Hat dropped by to insult and yell at him, but so long as he took one a few times a day he didn’t have to worry about creaming his pants and fucking his life up. And any time he ran out he’d just synthesize more in his personal lab. He was so glad about being a literal genius. 

 It worked for years. 

And then he slipped up. 

– 

Flug was getting ready to go to bed when he heard a knock on his door. He knew the only person who would ever come to see him at this time of night was 5.0.5, so he opened the door without a second thought and got ready to try and mask his anger at being interrupted with loving irritance. 

 “Daddy is trying to sleep right now. Why don’t you come back for snuggles tomorrow?” 

“What the fuck?”

 Oh. That is not 5.0.5. 

 Flug suddenly found himself standing in front of Black Hat, the other man towering over him. He stumbled over his words a moment, trying to get his thoughts in order. 

“I’m, oh, I’m s-so sorry, Sir. I thought that you were s-someone else.” 

Black Hat scoffed and shook his head. 

“Obviously.” He deadpanned. “Never speak to me like that again. Such weakness is forbidden in my presence.” 

“Oh, ah, yes, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir. What, um, what did you need me for? It’s quite late.” 

“I don’t  _need_ you for anything, imbecile. Unless you count being incredibly pissed off as needing something.” 

“Oh-“ 

 “Shut up.” 

Flug gulped, nervously wringing his hands. For Black Hat to take time out of his schedule to come see him this late he must have done something very, very wrong. 

Black Hat pushed past Flug, hands behind his back as he walked over to the lone window in Flug’s room. He paused for a moment, the agonizing silence causing Flugs’ nervousness to quickly multiply. 

“How long have you been in my service, Flug?” 

“Oh, um, I believe it’s been four years now, Sir.” 

“And in those four years how much trust to you think I’ve had in you?”

Flug was shaking, fearful to answer to the question. 

“W-well I assume you trust me somewhat, or, um, I wouldn’t be in your employment anymore. Sir.” 

“Hmm. I suppose you are correct in your assumption. Now, how often do you think you break that trust?” 

“Um, I don’t-“ 

“Shut  _up_.” Black Hat yelled, turning around and marching forward until he was directly in front of a now terrified Flug. “It was a hypothetical question. And the answer is  _often_. Do you know why I put up with you despite your constant fuck ups?” Black Hat waited in silence for a moment before sighing. “That one wasn’t hypothetical, but I’ll give you the answer. It’s because you fuck up significantly less than all of your predecessors.” 

“Th-thank you, Sir.” 

“That was hardly a compliment but I’ll take your obedient thanks regardless.” 

“Oh, um, Thank you.” 

“Don’t push it.” 

Flug gulped as Black Hat continued. 

“Now, most of your mistakes have been minor inconveniences in the long run. But this time,  _this time_ I absolutely refuse to ignore the problem.” 

“I-I assure you that whatever I’ve done was completely by accident!” 

“Oh, I already knew that, Doctor. But I don’t care in the least.” 

“Wh-what did I do? I don’t-“ 

“You left your latest device on, Flug. And, remind me, what is that stupid little box supposed to do?” 

“It, um, it’s a device that detects powerful lifeforms in alternate dimensions and transports them to our own so we can study them to harness their powers to- Oh. Oh no.” 

“Oh no indeed. I walk into your lab to check you have no escape plans hidden from me and find myself swarmed by a group of interdimensional fucking idiots. Do you know how long it took me to shred them all to pieces? They ruined my favorite coat trying to kill me, Flug. It was made in France from the finest materials and infused with the tears of orphans. And imagine if they’d escaped your lab.” 

“I’m s-sure you would have been able to track them all down, my Lord.” Flug replied, laying on the honorifics in an attempt to appease Black Hat’s engorged ego. 

Flug suddenly found himself with a hand gripped tightly around his throat, and within seconds he was thrown painfully against a wall. 

“Don’t you ‘my Lord’ me you fucking insect. Your stupidity and incompetence risked all I’ve been working for. You’re a pathetic, inferior creature so I doubt you can comprehend exactly how much work I’ve put into my empire,” he gripped Flugs’ throat harder, “but the least a piece of garbage like yourself could do is give it and myself at least a shred of respect.” 

The tight grip around Flugs’ neck was consuming him in glorious fire, and the insults and degradation he was experiencing caused a pleasurable throb in his most intimate areas. He tried as hard as he could not to moan, but was helpless against the erection straining against his pajama pants. His engorged cock was begging to be touched, and the heat of pleasure was rising through his entire body. 

“Are you even paying attention to what I’m saying?” Black Hat snarled, moving in closer. “I swear, it would be so easy to just crush your windpipe now. You have no idea how tempted I am to-“ 

There was a sudden silence. 

Flug cracked open his eyes too see Black Hat staring down, wide eyed and mouth agape. 

Fuck. 

Oh fuck. 

He already took his slip off for the night. His hard on was entirely visible, and Black Hat had seen it. 

Black Hat let go of Flugs’ throat and he sunk partially down the wall. 

“You really are disgusting.” Black Hat murmured. “You are far more twisted than I give you credit for, though not in a way I’m proud of.” He rubbed his hand on his chin, still making unbroken eye contact with Flugs’ throbbing erection. Black Hat closed in on Flug, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look him in the eye. “How often do I cause such feelings in you?” 

“I… it’s not-“ 

“Answer my question, Flug. How often do you lust for me?” 

“P-please don’t make me-“ 

“Quite often then? And what exactly do I do to…  _arouse_ you?” 

“I just,” Flug gulped. “I just l-like it when… when you insult me… when you e-embarrass me…” 

“You’re even more disgusting than I initially thought.” Black Hat said with a chuckle. “By human standards you must be quite the freak. Now, my little deviant, tell me what you want.” 

“I- what?” 

“Come now, I can see you want me to do something. What is it that you want? Is it  _this_?” He asked, leaning in and licking Flugs’ neck with his long tongue. Flug shivered and let out a needy moan. “Mmm, I take it that was correct. And what about this?” He squeezed Flugs’ cheeks until he opened his mouth, taking the opportunity to lock his lips against the other mans, shoving his snake like tongue down his throat. 

When Black Hat backed away he found Flug writhing beneath him, gasping for breath. Flug was holding his arms up, not sure if he would be allowed to grip Black Hats’ sides. Black Hat grinned and groped at Flug, closing in on him again to grind his thigh against his erection. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Flug whined, “Oh, please, please keep going.” 

“Are you close, then?” Black Hat asked, a twisted grin on his face. “Convince me that a piece of trash like you deserves my mercy.” 

“Wh-what?” 

“ _Beg_.” 

Flug whined in frustration. 

“P-please my Lord, I’m so disgusting, I want it so bad. I’m such a disappointment, but please, I need it so much. Please let an insignificant piece of shit like me come, please-  _AH!_ “ Flug moaned as Black Hat continued to grind against him, shoving his hands up into his shirt to run them along his sides. He leaned in and pressed his face to Flugs neck, and he could feel his grin. 

“Then come.” Black Hat demanded, licking the nape of Flugs’ neck before biting down carefully so as to not cause his scientist to bleed out. 

Flug came with a scream, groping at Black Hat’s sides as his orgasm wracked through his thin frame. When Black Hat let go of him Flug slid down the wall and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor, a very noticeable cum stain on his pajamas. 

Black Hat chuckled before walking across the room and to the door. He paused when he gripped the handle. 

“Perhaps we can do this again some time soon, Doctor.” He said with an unseen grin. “Also, I suggest you soak those pants as soon as possible. Or burn them. Whichever is more convenient for you.” 

And then he was gone. 

Flug slowly made his way to his feet and over to his bed. He didn’t know whether to look forward to the next time or be terrified. 

– 

After two full days of agonizing anticipation Black Hat finally cornered him in an empty hallway. 

“Have you become bored of me, Doctor?” He asked, a cocky grin on his face as he slowly stroked along Flugs’ jaw. “I’ve been extra hard on you, yet your body seems to be rejecting my advances. Have I lost my touch?” 

“N-no! Of course not, Sir!” 

“Then where has your  _friend_ gone, Flug?” He asked, gently pushing his hand onto Flugs’ thigh. “It’s as if the little thing isn’t there anymore.” 

“Oh! I, I wear a slip. It attaches to my leg and I p-put myself into it. So that no one can see when I… am aroused.” 

“What a smart thing you’ve made, Flug. I suppose this is why I’ve never seen your cock straining in those  _tight_ jeans you wear.” Black Hat said, licking his lips. 

“I- thank you. Yes, I came up with it years ago, when I was a teenager. It’s helped me a lot.” 

“I would think so. What is your state right now?” 

“Oh, um, I’m a little hard, but it’s nothing urgent.” 

Black Hat leaned in and started licking and sucking on Flugs’ jaw, groping at his ass and thighs. 

“Is it urgent now, little cockroach?” 

Flug let out a shuddered breath. 

“Y-yes, it seems as though it is.” 

Black Hat chuckled and grabbed Flug by his lapel, dragging him into a nearby closet. He shut the door, and let loose some sort of mist that turned the handle into stone. 

“So no one will interrupt us.” He explained. “I’ll change it back when we’ve finished.” 

Flug gulped in anticipation. He watched as Black Hat unbuttoned and unzipped his perfectly tailored trousers, pushing them down slightly to expose a small lump. Black Hat swirled his fingers around it, and it unsheathed itself, revealing it to be a thick, ridged cock. Flugs’ eyes widened- he’d never been so close to another mans cock. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Black Hat asked with a grin, gripping himself and shaking it slightly. 

“I don’t- what are you saying?” 

“I’m giving you permission to suck my cock,” Black Hat laughed. “And you’re free to grope at yourself like the depraved animal you are while you pleasure me.” He added. 

“Oh, th-thank you, Sir. I’ll try my best not to disappoint you.” 

“I know you will.” 

Flug carefully fell to his knees and stared at Black Hats’ cock, trying to come up with a good plan. He slipped his bag up until it was over his nose and leaned forward. He experimentally licked at the tip a few times, feeling satisfied when Black Hat purred in pleasure. Flug gently took it in his hands and leaned forward, slipping the head into his mouth, sucking gently. Black Hat let out a groan, moving his hand to grip the back of Flugs’ head. Flug slowly stroked Black Hats’ cock, sliding it further into his mouth and sucking harder, letting his tongue swirl around the head before licking up the bottom. He suddenly slipped the hot dick out of his mouth. 

“Am I doing good?” He asked, looking up at Black Hat, a stream of saliva still connecting his lips to the other mans’ cock. 

Black Hat groaned at the sight and gripped Flugs’ head harder. 

“Yes, now get back to work. I’ll tell you if you’re doing unsatisfactorily.” 

Flug hummed before sliding his boss’ cock back into his mouth, sucking hard and pushing more into his mouth then before. Black Hat hissed at the feeling. Flugs’ mouth was hot and wet, and his tongue circled the head of his cock almost expertly. 

 “How many times have you done this before, Doctor?” 

Flug pulled off of Black Hat, slurping along the way. 

“I, um, I haven’t before. You can probably tell.” 

Black Hat hummed. 

“You have potential. I’m sure I could train you to suck cock like a whore in no time. Would you like that?” 

“Y-yes…” Flug groaned. “I want to be good for you. To satisfy you.” 

“You’re well on your way already, little deviant. Now get back to sucking. And take care of your own problem while you’re at it. I want to feel you moaning around my cock.” 

Flug quickly obliged. Cock in hand, he immediately began to suck on Black Hat again, stroking himself with one hand while the other fisted the part of Black Hat he couldn’t fit in his mouth. And then he was moaning, sending fantastic vibrations all up Black Hats’ cock. Black Hat choked out a groan before grabbing Flugs’ head with both hands to hold him in place. 

“Stop moving, relax your mouth and throat.” He warned, and then immediately started to fuck Flugs’ mouth with reckless abandon. 

Flug choked, but kept as still as possible. Every time the head of Black Hats’ cock bumped into the back of his throat he gagged and felt like he’d throw up, but he kept sucking as best as he could, holding his breath in to keep the vomit down. 

After a while Black Hat pulled his head forward until his entire cock was sheathed in Flugs’ throat, and came thick and hot down his throat. He let go and Flug immediately started coughing and choking, coughing up a puddle of cum on the wood floor. He gagged and wiped his mouth off on the back of his hand.

“D-did it feel good, Sir?” he asked hoarsely. 

Black Hat was still slightly dazed from his orgasm, and seeing Flug looking up at him so earnestly with cum still stuck to his lips almost got him hard all over again. 

“I’ve had better,” He replied, “but you did a good job. Perhaps you aren’t such useless trash after all.” 

“Thank you.” He choked out before falling back into a coughing fit. 

Black Hat noticed Flugs’ waning erection and, in a rare instance of pity, knelt down to finish him off. Flug panted and squeaked as Black Hat jerked him off, and Black Hat found himself actually feeling something towards the Doctor. He pushed it down, furrowing his brow and concentrating on getting Flug to come as quickly as possible. 

Flug came with a near silent whimper. Black Hat frowned. Maybe he’d gone overboard. 

Black Hat wiped off Flugs’ mouth and pulled his bag back down to cover his face. With a flick of his wrist the mist came off the door handle and went back up his sleeve. 

“It’s time for me to take my leave.” He said, standing up and adjusting his jacket and tie. “I expect you to pick yourself up and get back to work.” 

“Y…yes… sir.” 

“Good. Until next time.” 

– 

After that, Black Hat would occasionally show up at Flugs door early in the morning and order the other man to forego wearing his slip that day. 

“You need to learn control, Flug.” He said. “You’ll never do that with your little cheating device. If you want to continue pleasuring me, you’ll listen to what I say, you will be obedient, and you will control yourself until I tell you otherwise.” 

The first few times Flug didn’t make it very long before having to silently creep out of rooms, hoping to get away unseen to take care of his erection. Eventually he could go most of the day without trouble, so long as he occasionally took a short break to jerk himself off in some secluded area. 

Black Hat would reward him often, grinding against him and allowing him to suck his cock again. Flug eventually was happy with this development, not having to constantly hide and be on guard. 

There was still Demencia and 5.0.5 to look out for, and he had to use a great amount of self-restraint not to pop a boner when filming a commercial, but a great weight had been lifted from him thanks to Black Hat. However, when Black Hat ordered him to take his slip off before a live broadcast he would be a part of, he found himself arguing. 

“I can’t. It’s too much pressure! What if I-“ 

“You’ve been doing very good, Doctor.” Black Hat said, wrapping an arm around Flug and pulling him in close to whisper in his ear. “I have full confidence in you. And if you fuck up you’ll just have to live with being a laughingstock for the rest of your life.” Black Hat backed off to pat Flug on the shoulder. “Good luck.” 

– 

The camera started to roll, Black Hat sitting at his desk with Flug standing beside it. The shot had been framed in a way that Flugs’ entire body was visible. 

For the first twenty minutes everything went smoothly. Flug calmed down considerably in that time, settling easily into his film persona. He went in to great detail of what his latest line of devices were capable of. He was charismatic, composed, and conducted himself perfectly. Anyone watching who never met him in real life would surely think he was a confident and sinister person rather than an anxious mess pursuing an awkward life of villainy. 

And then Black Hat started giving him lingering touches. 

He’d put a hand on his shoulder for just a fraction of a second too long as he walked past him, or shake his hand a little too tenderly. Was he teasing him, or was Flug just imagining things? Flug at first thought that he was seeing things that weren’t there from the nervousness he felt earlier about not having his slip on. 

Then, when the camera was positioned in a way where the two of them were only visible from the chest up, Black Hat started groping at his ass. He ran his hand down Flugs’ thigh, teasing his fingers close to the crotch of Flugs’ jeans. 

He stopped just as the camera was panned back, and Flug was stone still, standing like a deer in the headlights of a car. Black Hat had to call his name three times before he snapped out of it and continued with the presentation. 

Finally, after an hour of recording, the stream was over. 

“Sir, why did you-“ 

“You did exquisitely, Flug. I was so sure my training would have been proved futile, but you kept your composure. You are going to be rewarded greatly. But not now. Just wait.” 

– 

Black Hat showed up to Flugs’ bedroom at night again, like he had the night it all started. 

“Hello, Flug.” 

“Oh, hello, Sir. What can I do for you?” 

“Well,” Black Hat grinned, “there are several things you could do for me. But for the moment what I want is for you to come with me. I have a surprise for you, little deviant.” 

“Oh, y-yes, of course. Just lead the way and, and I’ll follow.” 

And he did. 

Flug followed Black Hat down winding hallways and crooked flights of stairs until they were at his private bedroom, a place Flug had only walked past once or twice in all the time he had lived in the mansion. 

Black Hat produced a key that looked as if it were made of pure shadow and fit it into a lock that Flug swore wasn’t there a moment ago. There was a sound like gears grinding before five loud clicks were heard, followed by the low ding of a large bell. Black Hat turned the handle and opened the door. 

“After you, my pathetic little insect.” 

 Flug nervously stepped into the room, having no idea what to expect. But rather than finding some terrifying torture chamber of a room, what he found was a beautiful red and black bedroom. 

The furniture was all elegant hand carved wood, stained a dark brown. There were mirrors everywhere with intricate silver frames, and pictures and paintings hung on every wall. One of the pictures Flug noticed immediately was a black and white picture of the two of them together. 

“I… don’t remember this being taken.” He admitted as he walked towards the picture. The carved wooden frame had swirling patterns painted on in gold leaf. Black Hat laughed. 

“I have cameras all over the mansion you most certainly don’t know about. This isn’t the only picture of us together. I have many more. I simply liked this one.”

“Oh. I feel honored you’d dedicate the space to me.” 

“You should. Now, come with me to the bed.” 

Black Hats’ bed was huge, and definitely expensive. The headboard roared up into rounded spikes with plush red fabric lining the inside. The comforter looked like it was made of velvet, and the sheets were definitely pure satin. Flug felt a bit envious that his boss got to sleep in this every night when he was stuck with his scratchy cotton sheets and rickety mattress. He supposed that’s what he got for insisting everything in his life be utilitarian. 

When Flug looked away from the bed he noticed Black Hat had already removed his coat, tie, and vest, and was working at unbuttoning his dress shirt. 

“Would… um…” He started, unsure of how to ask. “Would you like me to do that for you?” 

Black Hat gave him a wicked grin. 

“Keep your need for subjugation to yourself for now, Doctor. I can do this myself, but your obedience will be needed later. For now all you need to do is  _strip_.” 

Flug nervously removed his lab coat, setting it down gingerly on the floor. 

“Fold your clothes and lay them out neatly you pig!” 

“Oh! Yes, Sir, sorry, Sir.” 

“Honestly, your perversions are disgusting enough, you don’t need your actions to be as well.” 

Flug followed his instructions, folding the coat and laying it on a nearby dresser. He carefully removed his tshirt, folding it as well and setting it next to his coat. When he started to unzip his jeans Black Hat spoke up. 

“So, why is it that you wear such tight pants, Doctor? Are you trying to show off? Because your best asset is covered by your coat.” 

Flug blushed under his bag. 

“I- they’re just more comfortable this way-“ 

“I find that hard to believe when you have to peel them off your thighs, but whatever lie you tell yourself is fine.” 

 “Well, skinny jeans are fashionable!” 

“Not anymore they aren’t!” Black Hat laughed. “They haven’t been for years.” 

“Your pants are pretty tight, too, Sir.” 

Black Hat looked taken aback. 

“These are tailored dress pants.” He said, clearly offended. “They show off my slim figure, yes, but they don’t cling to my body the way jeans would. My fashion choices are far superior to your own.” 

“Urg! Why are we taking our clothes off anyway? I don’t need to be naked to blow you!” 

Black Hat cackled. 

“Oh, Flug. For a deviant you certainly are naïve. You aren’t here to suck my cock. You’re here to  _fuck_ me.” 

“I… you mean for  _you_ to fuck  _me_?” 

“No.” Black Hat shook his head, finally folding his pants and bending down to get his socks and garters off. “No, that isn’t what I meant at all. Now take your pants off.” 

Flug peeled his jeans off, annoyed that Black Hat was right about his pants being far too tight for his thighs. Once he got them off and looked back at Black Hat his nerves hit him immediately. Black Hat was entirely naked, yet he still looked like the most regal and well composed person in the world. His large clawed feet clicked against the wooden floor as he walked to his bed and pulled the comforter off. 

Flug looked away quickly, taking the time to remove his socks and underwear. When he looked back up Black Hat was sitting on his bed, in just his hat, posed in a way that was clearly meant to seduce him. It was working. 

Black Hat leaned back, laying his head gently on one of his plush pillows and spread his legs. He fiddled with his sheath until his cock finally came out, and then reached under. 

“Come.” 

“Y-yes, Sir.” 

When Flug climbed onto the bed beneath Black Hats’ legs he noticed that there was extra space at the bottom of his sheath, and Black Hat was gently pumping his fingers in and out, slick with his juices. 

“I expect you to actually pleasure me, Flug. Do you think you could do that, at least?” 

“I…” Flug gulped. “I’ll try so hard to satisfy you. I promise I will.” 

“Good boy. Now fuck me.” 

Flug carefully took Black Hats’ legs in his hands, holding them up as he settled into place. He slowly, gently slipped his cock into Black Hats’ hole. It was tight and warm, the juices allowing him to slide in with ease. Black Hat gasped, trying to adjust to Flugs’ girth. 

“Does it f-feel good, Sir?” Flug asked, pulling out slowly so he could push himself back in. 

“I barely feel anything.” Black Hat lied. “Try harder.” 

Flug thrust into Black Hat harder, his voice cracking and turning a low moan into an undignified squeak. He felt incredible. 

“I’m going to make you feel so good. I promise, Sir. I will.” 

“Well,” Black Hat choked, “quit talking about it and  _do it_.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Flug lifted Black Hats’ legs higher, spreading them apart more so he had better access to his hole. He let Black Hats’ legs rest on top of his shoulders so he could use his hands to steady himself while he thrust even harder. He pistoned into Black Hat mercilessly, practically bending him in half so he could fuck him harder. Black Hat was a mess, moaning obscenities and clutching his expensive sheets hard enough to shred them. 

“Am I d-doing good, Sir?” 

“ _Fuck!_ Just keep going!” 

It was bliss for the both of them. Flug had never fucked something so soft and tight, and Black Hat had never been so thoroughly pounded into a mattress. Flug had no technique, but he more than made up for it in sheer enthusiasm and determination. 

“You f-feel so good, Sir.” Flug whined. “I’m so glad-  _mmf!_ So glad you, that you’re letting me p-pleasure you like this.” 

“You’re doing… an acceptable job.” Black Hat replied, trying to keep his breathing even. “Be a good boy and keep going.” 

“I’ll be a good boy for you.” He moaned, picking up his pace. “I can satisfy you. I’ll do it whenever you want.” 

“Grab my cock, then. I’m close.” Black Hat demanded, practically thrashing underneath Flug. 

“Ok, d-don’t worry. I can do this.” Flug said, holding in a whine. 

Flug maneuvered his arm around Black Hats’ thigh to wrap his hand around his weeping cock, slick with his natural lubricant and precum. He stroked gently at first, swirling his thumb at the tip and massaging the ridges and pliable bumps. He couldn’t wait to feel this in him someday, if Black Hat ever let him. 

“I can do this.” He repeated to himself, pumping his boss’ cock faster. 

“F-fuck, that’s it. Just like that, little cockroach. Every part of your worthless body is there to pleasure me, you understand?” 

“I understand.” 

“I’m going to train you to be exactly what I need. I will give you worth.” 

“Th-thank you.” 

Black Hat came with a shriek, his mouth opening unnaturally wide before he collapsed back onto the bed. Flug groaned, feeling his boss tighten around his cock so suddenly, and then going so smoothly slack. 

“Do you w-want me to pull out?” 

“No,” Black Hat replied, dazed. “Just keep going.” 

Flug nodded and started pounding into him like before, not going for too long before spilling himself inside Black Hat. He went still while his orgasm wracked through his body. When he pulled out he pulled out slowly, and flopped down next to Black Hat, being careful to not lay on any part of his body. After a long moment of silence Flug spoke up. 

“Was is good for you, Sir?” 

“Mmm. You have a lot of potential. With practice you might be the best I’ve ever had.” 

“Oh, oh thank you. I’m so glad-“ 

“Shut up.” Black Hat snapped, reaching over to wrap his arms around Flug. “Shut up and lay with me a while, my little cockroach.”


End file.
